RED INK
by MinaHhaeElf
Summary: YAOI - KIHAE Tentang sebuah pena bertinta merah, yang mampu merubah segalanya? Sedikit fantasy mungkin. :)
1. Chapter 1

**[CHAPTER 1]**

**.**

**Summary:**

**Seorang bocah yang begitu senang berimajinasi dengan pena tua miliknya. Pena bertintakan merah yang tak pernah habis, mengukir sebuah cerita tak berujung.**

* * *

Di tengah malam mencekam. Sekelompok orang, tengah menembus jalanan di tengah hutan yang sunyi juga begitu gelap. Hanya lampu temaram yang berasal dari mobil tua yang mereka tumpangi yang nampak. Kendaraan yang hidup dan berjalan dengan pelan dan hati-hati, membawa serta, sang supir, beserta satu orang wanita, juga seorang anak laki-laki yang terbalut mantel coklat tebal berbulu.

Tak ada percakapan berarti. Sang wanita, menggenggam erat jemari mungil milik sang bocah yang juga hanya bisa terdiam, dengan pandangan tajam, namun kosong dan tak berarti.

Hanya sapuan nafas yang terdengar, hingga sebuah suara lembut menyusul, memecah keheningan. "Donghae-_ya_, kau takut?" Satu pertanyaan terlontar dari bibir manis yang terbalut warna merah pekat, milik sang wanita tersebut, sambil memandang ke arah anak laki-laki di sampingnya.

Sang bocah yang ternyata menyandang nama Donghae, mengangguk kecil namun tanpa ekspresi. Entah ia tak ingin, atau tak mampu mengeluarkan warna dari wajahnya tersebut. Ia mengangguk atas rasa yang baru saja ia ungkap. Ia takut. Itulah maksudnya.

Sang wanita tersenyum lembut, lalu membawa Donghae ke dalam dekapannya sambil mengelus lembut surai hitam Donghae. Ia terlihat berusaha menenangkan Donghae meski nyatanya, Donghae terlihat lebih tenang dari wajahnya yang terlihat gusar. "Jangan takut! Ibu disini." Ucap sang wanita, lalu membelai lembut pipi Donghae, serta mencoba menyelami kedua bola mata Donghae. "Ayahmu akan segera menyusul kita. Kau percaya pada ibu?"

Donghae tetap terdiam. Hingga menapaki detik selanjutnya, ia tutup matanya dengan indah. Satu seringaian ia tampakkan, dengan menarik salah satu ujung bibir tipisnya. Bersamaan dengan datangnya suara keras menghampiri gendang telinganya.

_DOR._

_PRANG.._

Donghae, sang bocah misterius itu, akhirnya kembali membuka matanya setelah suara keras tadi kembali mereda. Sementara tangannya mengusap wajahnya yang basah, karena cipratan darah dari sang ibu, dari kepala sang ibu, yang kini berlubang akibat tembusan timah panas yang tiba-tiba datang setelah menembus lapisan kaca jendela mobil mereka. Sama hal dengan sang supir yang sudah tak bernyawa di depannya.

Apa bocah itu takut? Nyatanya, wajahnya tetap enggan mengeluarkan arti atas apa yang tengah ia rasa. Dengan pelan ia membuka pintu mobil, lantas menapaki tanah yang dingin. Ia pergi meninggalkan mayat sang ibu yang mengenaskan, dengan pesan terakhir dari mulutnya. "Kau bukan ibuku!" ucapnya dingin, bersamaan dengan debuman kecil dari pintu mobil yang baru saja ia tutup.

Ia pergi, diiringi dengan derap langkah kaki lain yang begitu banyak menghampiri mobilnya tadi. Suara ributpun timbul, juga, dapat Donghae dengar, "Tapi anaknya menghilang!"

Tentu saja karena Donghae sudah berjalan jauh meninggalkan tempat tersebut dengan tenang, bahkan dengan satu tangan yang masuk ke dalam saku mantelnya sementara tangan lain, menggenggam sebuah pena dengan erat.

**...**

Kantor polisi, adalah tempat yang selanjutnya disinggahi Donghae. Ia terduduk di salah satu bangku tunggu hingga seorang pria berperawakan tinggi nan tampan menghampirinya, lantas tanpa kata, segera membawa tubuh mungilnya ke dalam sebuah dekapan haru.

"Oh Donghae! Kau baik-baik saja nak?"

"Ayah.." Sela Donghae, sambil mengelus pelan pipi sang ayah dengan lembut. Wajahnya menghangat. Berubah warna, terbentuk dalam mata yang sendu, juga genangan air di sekitarnya. "Aku takut.." Isaknya bagai seorang anak yang sesungguhnya. Ia mengadu manja pada sang ayah.

"Maafkan ayah atas semalam. Apa ada yang terluka?" Tanya sang ayah dengan panik sambil memutar serta meraba tubuh Donghae. "Ini darah apa?" Tanyanya lagi saat melihat bercak darah, pada bulu-bulu mantel milik Donghae.

Donghae merenggut seketika. Ia tunjukkan wajah menyesal sambil berucap "Ibu.." dengan sangat lirihnya.

Sang ayah tahu keadaannya. Ia sangat tahu. Untuk selanjutnya ia kembali mendekap Donghae lebih erat serta mengelus punggung Donghae dengan sayang. "Maaf, karena kau harus melihat semuanya, Hae. Maafkan ayah.."

Hingga menjelang waktu selanjutnya. Seorang polisi datang menghampiri, dengan satu sikap hormat yang ditunjukkan pada ayah Donghae. Sementara Donghae segera menggapai jemari sang ayah yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya. "Terima kasih telah menyelamatkan Donghae."

"Anak anda yang datang kemari semalam. Tapi," sang polisi menghentikan ucapannya seketika. Namun sesuatu yang tertunda itu, wajib ia sampaikan. "Istri anda.."

"Aku tahu. Aku sudah tahu." Sela ayah Donghae dengan wajah menyesal. "Kupikir mereka tak akan bertindak sejauh ini."

"Kami harap anda berhati-hati." Tutur sang petugas. "Para pemberontak itu, mengincar anda, pak! Sudah banyak petugas kita yang gugur."

Satu helaan nafas keluar dari mulutnya. Iapun dapat merasakan Donghae yang meremas kuat jemarinya. Ini adalah Donghae yang begitu ketakutan. Maka, di angkatnya Donghae ke dalam gendongannya. "Kuharap dengan keberadaan kami di Seoul, akan lebih aman. Setidaknya untuk anakku." Ucapnya, lalu di dengarnya Donghae berbisik di telinganya. "Dimana kita akan tinggal?"

**...**

Satu pertanyaan kembali terlontar dari mulut manis Donghae saat ia memasuki mobil sang ayah. "Siapa dia, ayah?" Tanyanya dengan satu delikan ke arah seorang bocah dengan ukuran tubuh yang tak jauh berbeda darinya, yang kini terduduk dalam posisi rapih di dekatnya.

Sang ayah yang baru saja duduk di kursi kemudi, menoleh ke belakang lantas memberikan satu senyuman untuk Donghae, putra tercintanya. "Dia akan menjadi temanmu." Jawabnya kemudian.

Donghae mengangguk kecil, lantas menawarkan sebuah jabatan singkat. "Senang bertemu denganmu." Ungkapnya. Terkesan sedikit dingin karena, bahkan Donghae seperti enggan dan tak peduli, meski hanya sekedar menanyakan nama kawan barunya itu.

Sang ayah tahu itu. Putranya memang agak sulit di dekati. Maka, bersamaan dengan menderunya mesin mobil, ia berucap "Tak ingin tahu namanya, Hae?"

Donghae seperti teringat. Ia lalu kembali melirik ke arah teman barunya itu lantas bertanya singkat. "Siapa namamu?"

Sosok yang sebenarnya, sama berwajah dingin sepertinya itu, mengungkap satu nama dengan sangat singkat pula. "Kim Kibum." Ujarnya.

"Oh.." Balas Donghae.

"Lalu kau?"

Donghae kembali menoleh. Tak tahu, bahwa ia yang dingin itu, akan berbalik menanyakan namanya. Dan ia terdiam.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah tahu dari ayahmu. Tapi, akan lebih baik jika kau yang bilang."

Donghae mengerutkan keningnya. "Kau masih anak-anak tapi bicaramu, seperti orang dewasa." Cibir Donghae.

Kibum tak menanggapi. Tahu bahwa Donghae mengabaikan pertanyaannya, iapun tak lagi mengungkit dan kembali tenggelam akan pemandangan kota Seoul yang tengah mereka lalui. Namun tiba-tiba, "Donghae" Jawab Donghae dengan satu senyuman di bibirnya. "Namaku Lee Donghae. Jangan sampai ayahku mengusilimu." Tuturnya lagi, dan mendapat teguran kecil dari sang ayah.

Kibumpun tak ingin kalah. Ia nampakkan satu senyuman di bibirnya sebagai balasan. Juga "Ayahmu tak membohongiku berarti" tuturnya kemudian. Mengundang senyum yang terkembang bersamaan di detik yang sama, dari bibirnya, bibir Donghae, juga sang ayah.

**...**

"Aku akan tinggal di rumah Kibum?"

Tn. Lee mengangguk kecil. Donghae kembali bertanya saat ia tiba di sebuah rumah sederhana milik Kibum. Kibum yang nyatanya, hanya tinggal bersama seorang ayah yang juga adalah kawan dari ayahnya sendiri.

"Lalu, apa kita akan berpisah?" Tanya Donghae lagi dengan wajah kecewa. Ia lalu melingkarkan tangannya erat pada leher sang ayah sambil membenamkan wajahnya, meredam tangis yang kini keluar. "Aku tak mau! Aku ingin bersamamu saja." Tuturnya.

Sang ayah menggeleng. "Dengar, Hae! Kau tahu keadaan sedang kacau. Pemberontak itu, sedang ada dimana-mana dan mengincar semua petugas kepolisian seperti ayah. Ayah tak ingin, kau menjadi sasaran mereka selanjutnya hanya karena kau seorang keturunan polisi sepertiku. Kau mengerti?"

"Tapi mereka bisa saja menemukanku disini, ayah! Aku takut!" Rengek Donghae.

Sang ayah lalu melepas pelukan itu, serta mengusap uraian air mata di wajah Donghae. "Tak akan. Ayah sudah menyamarkan semua identitasmu. Mereka tak akan berani berbuat kacau disini. Semua orang disini melindungimu, termasuk Kibum dan juga Kim _ajhussi_."

"Tapi.."

"Kau harus jaga dirimu baik-baik. Jangan menyusahkan semua orang. Mengerti?"

Donghae menyerah. Ia akhirnya mengangguk setuju, lantas mendapat kecupan kecil di keningnya, dan berakhir dengan sang ayah yang berpamitan padanya, juga menghilang di balik pintu.

"Ayah.." Panggilnya dengan lirih, menatap nanar ke arah pintu. Ia begitu bersedih, hingga Kibum datang menghampirinya, lantas.. "Ini.." memberinya sebuah permen susu.

Donghae menggeleng sambil mengusap wajahnya yang basah. "Aku tak mau." Tolaknya.

"Benarkah?" Ucap Kibum sambil kembali menggenggam permen yang baru saja ditolak Donghae. "Padahal, ini adalah permen yang kubuat sendiri."

"Huh? Kau bisa membuat permen?"

Kibum mengangguk. "Rasanya akan berbeda dengan permen susu yang kau beli selama ini. Ini lebih enak."

Donghae terlihat pulih dengan cepat dan melupakan sang ayah, karena Kibum berhasil menampilkan sebuah topik menarik bagi Donghae. Ia antusias, akan kata-kata Kibum yang menyataan bahwa ia bisa membuat permen. Terlihat hebat bagi anak-anak seusia mereka. "Bagaimana kau bisa membuatnya?" Tanya Donghae akhirnya sambil meminta kembali permen yang tadi ia tolak.

"Aku dan ayahku, mempunyai sapi yang banyak dengan susu yang melimpah. Kau suka susu?"

Donghae mengangguk dengan permen yang sudah memasuki mulutnya. Dikecapnya rasa manis dari permen tersebut dan seketika, wajahnya berbinar. "Ini enak. Aku suka susu!"

**... **

Pukul dua dini hari saat itu. Donghae, bocah itu, tengah berkutat dengan buku catatan kecil yang tengah ia goresi dengan pena miliknya. Ia goreskan kata, kalimat, hingga berpuluh kalimat, membentuk sebuah tulisan panjang yang entah apa isinya. Ia begitu menikmatinya. Dengan beribu ekspresi menyertai wajahnya.

Sedang Kibum nampak terlelap di sampingnya. Ya. Ia menulis di atas ranjang bersama Kibum yang sudah terlelap sejak tadi. Dengan santai dan sesekali ia berfikir, hingga..

"Ah! Kupikir nama Bryan akan cocok untuk menemani Aiden.." Tuturnya entah pada siapa. Dan selanjutnya? Ia kembali menorehkan banyak kalimat dalam catatan kecilnya. Dengan goresan tinta merah yang begitu pekat..

**...**

Hari berlanjut. Pagi hari tersebut, Donghae tengah 'tergopoh-gopoh' mengikuti langkah cepat Kibum di depannya. Dengan susah payah, juga dengan satu ember di tangannya, ia begitu kewalahan. Apalagi, jalanan yang dilaluinya, adalah sebuah tanjakan yang seperti tak ingin berakhir.

"Kibum!" Panggil Donghae dengan nafas tersengal akibat rasa lelah yang begitu mendera. "Kibumie tunggu!" Panggilnya lagi.

Sedang Kibum dengan santainya berbalik melihat Donghae. "Kau lamban, _hyung_!" Komentarnya. Keduanya akrab dengan cepat. Kibumie, adalah panggilan yang Donghae inginkan untuk Kibum. Sedang Kibum memanggilnya _hyung_ setelah tahu bahwa Donghae lebih tua satu tahun darinya.

"Aku lelah bodoh! Kenapa kita seperti sedang mendaki gunung!" Rutuk Donghae, perlahan mendekati Kibum.

Kibum berdecak. "Kau yang bodoh!" Tukasnya dengan tegas. "Kita memang sedang mendaki gunung!" Jelas Kibum sambil membalikkan tubuh Donghae, dimana Donghae, langsung dihadapkan pada pemandangan luar biasa. Warna hijau yang begitu menghampar luas, karena dilihatnya dari ketinggian tersebut.

"Whoa!" Decak Donghae. "Ini benar-benar pegunungan!"

Kibum tersenyum, lantas di tariknya kerah belakang Donghae, serta menarik Donghae agar melanjutkan langkah mereka. "Cepatlah!"

**...**

Selang beberapa menit, lelah yang dirasa Donghae, berakhir dengan suka saat ia harus melihat sendiri, ada begitu banyak sapi juga air susu yang bertumpahan ke dalam ember-ember yang tadi dibawa Kibum juga olehnya.

"Ini menyenangkan!" Pekik Donghae, berlari kesana kemari dengan langkah berat, karena sepatu boot yang tengah dipakainya. "Aku ingin meminum semua susunya!"

"Ini mentah, _hyung_!" Sanggah Kibum.

Setelah semua selesai, keduanya beristirahat, terduduk di bawah sebuah pohon.

Di luar dugaan Kibum, Donghae, ternyata lebih banyak bicara. Tak jarang ia dibuat tersenyum oleh tingkah Donghae. 'Sosok yang begitu ceria.' Pikir Kibum.

"Ayahmu, peternak sejak dulu? Kenapa ia bisa mengenal ayahku?"

Seiring dengan angin yang berhembus, Kibum mengajak Donghae agar terbaring di hamparan rumput yang tengah mereka duduki. Sejuk memang.

"Dia dulu sama seperti ayahmu. Seorang polisi." Jawab Kibum.

"Kenapa sekarang ia bukan polisi lagi?" Tanya Donghae.

Kibum menoleh ke arah Donghae. "Kau tak lihat kakinya? Ia pincang karena sebuah kecelakaan saat bertugas dan lalu mengundurkan diri."

"Oh!" Komentar Donghae. Iapun bingung harus berkomentar apa setelah mendengar penuturan Kibum tersebut.

"Dia teman baik ayahmu, _hyung_.. ayah kita bersahabat."

Di sisi lain, Donghae sudah terbangun dan Kibum, melihatnya tengah berkutat kembali dengan catatan kecil dan juga pena kesayangannya.

"Apa yang sedang kau tulis?" Tanya Kibum.

"Aku selalu menuliskan semua kegiatan menarikku disini. Tapi? Kau tak ingin tahu isinya, bukan?" Tanya Donghae kemudian.

Kibum menggeleng. "Tidak. itu rahasiamu."

**... **

Haripun semakin menarik. Tn. Lee sesekali sering menemui Donghae namun? Sengketa pihak kepolisian Seoul dengan para pemberontak, yang timbul akibat dari permasalahan korupsi yang dilakukan beberapa petinggi kota tersebut terus berlanjut.

Mereka, para penjahat itu, semakin gencar mencari para petugsa kepolisian, yang beberapa tahun lalu, melindungi seorang pejabat yang terbukti melakukan kejahatan negara. Mereka begitu dendam hingga ingin melenyapkan para polisi tersebut, dimana Tn. Lee adalah salah satunya. Dan Donghae? Adalah sosok yang sangat ampuh untuk dijadikan umpan.

Namun apalah artinya, bila Tn. Lee begitu pintar menyembunyikan anaknya, bahkan sudah berhasil menyembunyikan Donghae hingga satu tahun lamanya di kediaman Kim.

Sementara itu..

Donghae tertidur dengan gusarnya. Ia begitu terbawa oleh serangkaian kejadian mengerikan dalam mimpi yang tengah ia jelajahi dalam tidurnya. Menghadirkan gumpalan keringat yang tak sedikit memenuhi wajahnya juga kain piyamanya.

_"Kau berselingkuh!"_

Donghae kembali mendengar suara sang ibu. Ibu kandungnya. Ibu yang telah melahirkannya.

_"Jangan menuduhku yang tidak-tidak!"_

Sementara suara sang ayah ikut menyusul. Donghae kembali melihat, pertengkaran hebat terjadi kala itu. Ia bahkan melihat semuanya dari balik pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Pertengkaran tak terelakkan. Jelas Donghae lihat, bahkan disaat sang ayah, mengacungkan sebuah pena, dan..

_"ARGH!"_

Berakhir dengan lengkingan keras dari sang ibu saat ujung pena itu menancap dalam di perutnya bersamaan dengan darah yang begitu banyak mengalir.

"Ugh!" Donghae mulai bergerak tak nyaman namun, ia tak dapat keluar dari mimpi buruknya itu. Ia kembali dapat melihat dirinya, dengan langkah kecilnya menghampiri sang ibu dengan tatapan yang begitu kosong. Tak ada jeritan, tak ada tangisan. Ia hanya dapat menatap nanar ke arah mayat sang ibu yang tergeletak, lalu meraih sebuah pena yang tergeletak di sampingnya dengan genangan darah sementara sang ayah sudah menghilang entah kemana.

Keringat terus mengalir, keluar dari pori-pori kulitnya. Donghae sudah sangat tak nyaman dan berharap seseorang dapat menyadarkan dirinya dari mimpi buruk tersebut. Namun tak pernah terjadi. Ia terbangun dengan sendirinya. Terbangun dengan tenggorokan yang begitu tercekat, kering.

Tak ada yang mampu dilakukannya selain meraih pena yang tak pernah lepas dari genggamannya. Donghae tak tahu, mengapa warna pena tersebut merah? Juga, tinta yang tak pernah habis bahkan setelah ia memakai tinta tersebut untuk ribuan kata yang sudah ia tulis. Satu hal yang pasti, yang ia yakini.

"Tenanglah bu! Aku bisa membalaskan dendammu! Aku sudah membunuh wanitanya! Tinggal giliran sang pria. Aku mampu membunuhnya, meski ia ayahku! Aku bisa!"

Terlampau serius. Kata yang terlontar darinya, terlalu tak biasa. Ingatlah ia adalah seorang bocah, yang seharusnya masih berkutat dengan mainannya. Namun apa yang terjadi? Ia seperti tak sadar.

Satu tegukan ludah kecut dapat ia lakukan. Untuk selanjutnya, ia turun dari ranjangnya karena tak mendapati Kibum di sampingnya. Ia hendak mencari Kibum ke ruangan tengah. Dan lalu? Ia tercengang dengan apa yang dilihatnya disana.

"Kibumie.."

Ia terkejut. Apa yang dilakukan Kibum di saat dini hari? Bersama ayahnya. Tengah berkumpul bersama beberapa orang lain yang Donghae tak kenal. Ia edarkan pandangnya pada orang-orang baru tersebut, hingga kembali matanya membulat saat dilihatnya salah satu wajah yang ia hafal.

"Kau penjahat yang di koran itu?" Pekiknya kaget dengan jari mengacung pada salah satu wajah. "Apa yang kalian lakukan disini? Kibumie! _Ajhussi_!" Jerit Donghae memanggil orang terdekatnya tentu saja.

Tapi apa? Kibum hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan dingin. Donghae kaget akan hal itu. Apalagi, disaat seseorang berkata "sepertinya sudah terbongkar." Dengan seringaian licik yang Donghae lihat.

Donghae menahan nafas tak percaya. "Kenapa kalian?" Tanyanya pada Kibum terutama. Donghae tetap tak bergeming karena terlalu terkejut. Ia masih dapat melihat Kibum yang memandangnya dengan tatapan menyesal, jika ia tak salah lihat. Itupun hanya sekilas, karena Kibum segera menunduk, juga bersamaan dengan kesadarannya yang menghilang begitu saja saat sebuah tangan membekap mulutnya. Ia menutup matanya seketika.

Sementara itu, Tn. Kim yang adalah tempat berlindung Donghae selama ini, bernafas kecil sambil bergumam "kita semua pindah malam ini juga. Sembunyikan anak ini hingga ayahnya mati karena gila!"

Benarkah? Nyatanya, tak ada pembelaan dari Kibum sedikitpun. Ada apa selama ini sebenarnya? Siapa yang memegang peran antagonis? Karena sebenarnya, hanya pembawa cerita yang mengetahui semua, termasuk jalan cerita akan kisah ini..

**TBC**

**Bingung? Saya yakin kalian bingung. Pointnya akan saya ungkap perlahan. Dan mungkin? Banyak dari kaliann yang pernah baca ini di blog saya. :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**[CHAPTER 2]**

**.**

Donghae tersenyum di antara kain yang menutup erat mulutnya. Bahkan tubuhnya tak dapat bergerak bebas semenjak lengan kekar satu orang pria menyekapnya erat. Matanya terus mendelik sebal, dan terus memutar, melihat siapa saja yang berada di sekitarnya kini? Kibum juga ayahnya? Benar. Mereka ada disana, di antara para penjahat itu.

Satu kontak matapun terjalin antara dirinya dengan Kibum, yang membuatnya menggeliat, hendak memberontak, berniat menerjang Kibum namun? Berakhir dengan ringisan pelan kala genggaman pada lengannya semakin erat, menyakitinya.

Tiba-tiba "Jangan menyakitinya, paman!" Itu adalah suara Kibum yang terdengar membela Donghae? Entahlah. Bahkan Donghae seperti enggan mempercayai siapapun.

Keadaan menjadi riuh, menyuraki si bocah dingin, Kim Kibum yang tengah menunjukkan sebuah perhatian bagi sandra mereka. "Tenanglah Kibumie. Aku tak akan mencekiknya."

Kibum mendengus, sementara dilihatnya Donghae untuk kesekian kalinya. Rasa heran Kibum rasa. Dalam hatinya ia berucap 'Kenapa kau tak terlihat takut sama sekali, _hyung_?'

**...**

"SIAL!"

Satu teriakan berakhir dengan sebuah gebrakan meja, yang dilakukan oleh Tn. Lee setelah mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada putranya.

"Kenapa tak menitipkannya padaku! Kenapa Heechul yang kau tuju, Sungmin-_ah_!"

Tn. Lee, yang baru saja mendapat bentakan dari sahabat lainnya lalu merenung, mencoba memikirkan kesalahan apa yang diperbuatnya, hingga membahayakan nyawa putranya sendiri. Ia tak membalas bentakan itu dan menatap sahabat yang mencoba menyadarkannya tersebut.

"Ingatlah apa yang terjadi waktu itu. Mungkinkah Kim Heechul, akan memaafkan kita dengan mudah? Kenapa kau begitu mudah termakan ucapannya!"

Satu ingatan masa lalu kembali terulang dalam ingatan Tn. Lee, Lee Sungmin..

"_Agh!"_

_Di antara rerumputan yang tinggi itu, di antara pengejaran yang sengit itu, tiba-tiba terdengar jeritan tertahan, tepat setelah satu tembakan di luncurkan. Riuh mulai terdengar. Mereka, salah seorang dari kumpulan orang tersebut berkata "Heechul! Kau baik-baik saja? Hey!"_

"_Kakiku tertembak!" Suara Heechul terdengar bergetar sambil menahan lubang di paha kirinya yang terus mengeluarkan darah. _

_Sungmin, adalah orang yang pertama menghampiri Heechul dan berkata "Tak ada waktu. Tahan hingga kita menemukan tempat yang aman. Mereka masih mengejar kita!" Ucapnya cepat dan memapah Heechul perlahan._

_Sebenarnya ada apa? Siapa yang mengejar mereka?_

_Sementara itu, darah terus mengalir membasahi celana Kim Heechul. Ia terus meringis sambil terus mencoba berjalan dalam bimbingan Sungmin. Namun pergerakan melambat sementara, salah satu di antaranya, yang berjalan di tengah mereka terus saja merutuk._

"_Apa kita tak bisa cepat sedikit?!" Ucapnya sambil mendelik ke arah Sungmin dan Heechul yang nyatanya berjalan paling belakang. _

"_Tapi tim kami terluka!" Bela Sungmin sengit. Ia benar-benar tak suka._

"_Yang harus kalian lindungi itu adalah aku, bukan tim kalian sendiri!"_

_Sungmin terdiam mendengar kata itu. terdengar menyebalkan sekali. Lantas ia menghentikan semua pergerakan, bersamaan dengan tumbanynya Heechul. Ia lemas hingga tak mampu lagi berdiri._

_Bersamaan dengan itu, suasana kembali riuh. Hingga satu dorongan Sungmin dapatkan dari temannya lain, dan berakhir dengan bisikan "Sudahlah! Jangan mencari gara-gara, Sungmin-ah_!"

_Sungmin tak terima tentu saja. Ia balik menyerang dan mencengkram orang tersebut. "Tapi aku bahkan tak rela jika harus menyelamatkan orang kotor sepertinya! Keluarga Jung yang dengan seenaknya memakan uang rakyat! Kenapa tak kita berikan saja dia pada pemberontak itu agar segera diadili saja! Aku tak setuju menolongnya dari awal! Kita terlihat seperti kambing hitam!" Desisnya._

"_Ssst! Percaya padaku Sungmin-ah! Jangan anggap kita sedang menolongnya, tapi? Anggap kita sedang bertugas! Kumohon.."_

_Di waktu yang sama, pemberontak yang dimaksud, yang tengah mengejar mereka semakin mendekat. Dan Tn. Jung semakin kalap, juga memberikan sebuah perintah dengan seenaknya. "Tinggalkan dia, aku lebih penting!"_

"_YA!" Teriak Sungmin, sementara kawan yang memperingatinya itu, menggusur tubuhnya dan satu rombongan orang tersebut mulai meninggalkan Heechul yang tergeletak, juga diiringi rontaan dan jeritan dari Sungmin, dimana ia terus meneriaki nama Heechul, Heechul dan Heechul._

Satu usapan diberikan pada wajahnya. Sungmin mendesah kesal. "Dia adalah salah satu anggota kita, dengan identitas yang terkunci rapih dan dianggap gugur! Kupikir para pemberontak itu tak akan lagi mengenalnya, dan Donghae? Akan aman bersamanya, _hyung_!" Jelas Sungmin.

"Tapi pernahkah kau berfikir, bagaimana nasibnya saat kita meninggalkannya? Apa yang terjadi padanya?"

"Aku bahkan tak percaya saat melihatnya masih hidup, Teuki _hyung_!"

Leeteuk tersenyum. "Ya. Buktinya ia masih hidup, dan bahkan? Bergabung dengan para pemberontak itu, yang mungkin? Dengan alasan membalas dendam? Kau berfikir ke arah sana?"

Sungmin menggeleng sambil menutup wajahnya. "Kupikir kau benar!"

"Yang tersisa dari target mereka hanyalah aku dan juga kau. Aku hanya hidup sendiri, tak masalah jikapun mereka ingin membunuhku saat ini juga. Tapi kau? Haruskah anakmu yang menjadi korban? Ia bahkan masih menginjak 12 tahun. Terlalu kecil untuk mengenal ini semua!"

"Aku harus menemukan Donghae! Demi Tuhan!"

"Aku akan membantumu.."

**...**

Sedang di sebuah tempat. Di dalam rumah besar namun terlihat mati, terlihat dari dinding yang warnanya pudar bahkan kulitnya mengelupas. Genting yang terlampau tua, juga kotor seolah tak berpenghuni. Bahkan gerbang besar yang menjulang itupun, terkunci rapat.

Namun siapa yang menyangka, karena nyatanya, terdapat satu bocah yang berada disana, di dalam salah satu ruangan di rumah mengerikan tersebut. Satu bocah yang tak mampu bergerak atau bahkan mengeluarkan suaranya. Ia hanya bergerak gelisah, mencoba melepas ikatan di tangannya yang begitu sulit dilepas.

Entah berapa lama ia disana, namun ia, yang adalah Donghae, sadar sepenuhnya, bahwa tak ada harapan untuk keluar dari tempat tersebut. Setelah lama berkutat dengan tali yang sulit di lepas itu, akhirnya Donghae lelah dan menyerah. Ia tertidur di lantai yang dingin dengan tubuh terikat.

'Kejam!' Pikir Donghae saat ingat, ia disekap! Dan siapa yang menyekapnya? Itu adalah kawan barunya, yang sempat ia percaya. Maka, satu bulir air mata mulai nampak, mengalir dari sudut matanya.

Tak lama ia menangis, terdengar derap langkah mendekatinya. Dan Donghae? Sama sekali tak ingin tahu! Hingga, satu sentuhan ia rasakan pada lengannya. 'Kibum!' Ucap Donghae dalam hati saat matanya melirik dan berhasil menangkap sosok yang baru saja menyentuhnya.

"_Hyung_.." Kibum menyerukan nama Donghae dengan lirih. "_Hyung_ aku.." Ucap Kibum sambil hendak menyentuh wajah Donghae namun? Donghae segera memalingkan wajahnya, enggan mendengar ataupun menatap Kibum.

Kibum tak ingin menyerah. Ia lantas menarik tubuh Donghae agar terduduk sambil berucap "dengar aku!" sambil setengah berbisik.

Terpaksa Donghae menegakkan wajahnya, menatap Kibum dengan tajamnya, meski mulutnya tak dapat berucap. Namun apa setelahnya? Hanya butiran air mata yang kembali mengalir membasahi wajahnya. Ia terisak di antara mulut yang terkunci.

Kibum melihatnya. Ia menyaksikan, bagaimana Donghae yang terlihat begitu menderita di matanya. Maka untuk itu, satu usapan ia berikan di wajah Donghae, berusaha menyapu air di wajah Donghae. Dan, dengan kemantapan hatinya, perlahan ia buka penutup di mulut Donghae, lantas mengucapkan kata "bicaralah.." dengan sangat pelan.

Donghae menyeringai bebas dengan hebat! Satu delikan tajam ia berikan pada Kibum untuk selanjutnya, ia berucap "penghianat!" dengan sangat tegas. "Apa mau mu sekarang? Ingin aku memakimu? Baiklah, kau brengsek! Kau gila! Aku benci padamu Kim Kibum! Awas saja jika ayah menemukan kalian nanti!" Umpat Donghae akhirnya.

Kibum mengangguk dalam tawa pahitnya. Ia lantas menjawab, "Marahi aku sepuasmu, _hyung_."

"Masih berani memanggilku _hyung_, hah?!" Teriak Donghae. "Jika saja tanganku terlepas, maka aku akan membunuhmu!"

Kibum semakin tertawa. Tapi apa? Selanjutnya Kibum mulai melepas ikatan di tubuh Donghae. Dengan perlahan ia membuka tali itu, dan membuat Donghae terpaku dalam diam dan hanya menatapnya bingung. Kibum tak peduli, lantas menatap balik ke arah mata Donghae, serta mengatakan "baiklah! Bunuh aku sekarang juga, dan larilah sejauh mungkin."

"Kibumie.." Ucap Donghae terbata. Ia sungguh tak tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh Kibum. Ia baru akan menyela jika saja, pintu menuju ruangan tersebut tak menjeblak terbuka, menyisakan debaran jantung, baik itu milik Donghae ataupun Kibum yang berdetak terlampau cepat.

"Apa yang terjadi disini!"

"Ayah.." Giliran Kibum yang terpaku di tempatnya saat mendapati Heechul yang berada di antara mereka.

Satu lirikan mata Heechul pada Donghae. Pada ikatan Donghae yang terlepas, pada mulut Donghae yang tak lagi terkunci. Dan berakhir dengan helaan nafas panjang, juga suatu penuturan. "Sudah kuduga!" Bisik Heechul. "Aku meragukanmu, Kibum-_ah_!"

"Ayah.." Sela Kibum, namun Heechul tak menginginkannya.

"DIAM!" Bentaknya menatap murka pada Kibum. "Kau tahu tak ada yang boleh menggagalkan rencanaku, termasuk kau! Kau berani menentangku?" Ucap Heechul sambil menarik kerah baju Kibum, yang otomatis, menarik serta tubuh Kibum, menjadi berdiri, bahkan dengan tubuh sedikit terangkat. Heechul tak melepaskan pandangannya dari Kibum. "Seharusnya kau tahu sifat ayahmu sendiri!" Desisnya.

"Tapi, dia.."

"Aku tak peduli akan hatimu!" Teriak Heechul akhirnya.

Deg.

Donghae tertegun dibuatnya. Ia tak pernah menyangka, benarkah Kim Kibum masih mempunyai sebuah hati dalam tubuhnya?

"Kau.." Belum selesai Heechul bicara, ia bahkan tengah berusaha menyakiti putranya tersebut dengan memukul kepala Kibum. "Kau masih terlalu kecil untuk menyukai seseorang! Juga, kau mencintai musuhmu sendiri!"

Terjawab sudah! Donghae, akhirnya kembali menangis. Menangisi apa yang terjadi di depan matanya. Ia tak tahan melihat semuanya, apalagi disaat..

Bugh.

Satu tendangan telak, Heechul berikan tepat pada perut Kibum, sambil terus, tak henti merutuki Kibum. "Aku sudah mengajarkan padamu, bagaimana agar menjadi orang yang kejam! Kau tak bleh mempunyai hati. Tidak boleh!"

Kibum meringis, namun tak sedikitpun tangis yang keluar, ataupun sekedar bantahan. Ia hanya diam menerima semuanya.

"Aku harus menghukummu! Ikut!" Heechul segera kembali menyeret tubuh Kibum agar mengikutinya sedang Donghae semakin terisak. Ia begitu sakit melihat Kibum saat ini. Ini bukanlah sebuah candaan! Ini adalah benar adanya, bahwa Kibum tengah terluka karenanya. Karena dirinya.

"Agh!" Akhirnya satu ringisan terlontar dari mulut Kibum saat tubuhnya menabrak dinding, namun Heechul tak peduli dan terus menyeret Kibum. Juga, "Aku bahkan berani membunuhmu jika anak itu lari karena ulahmu!"

Donghae menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya untuk meredam isakannya sendiri. Hatinya begitu perih. Maka? Dengan kemantapan hatinya, ia berlari, serta meraih lengan Kibum, menahan pergerakan Heechul.

Heechul menyeringai. "Kenapa anak manis? Ingin menolongnya?" Ucapnya terdengar mengerikan. Namun Donghae tak merasa gentar sedikitpun. Sementara Kibum menatapnya sambil sedikit menggeleng, mencoba mencegah, apapun yang akan dilakukan Donghae.

Tapi tiba-tiba..

Plak.

Donghae meringis kala telapak tangan Heechul menyentuh wajahnya dengan keras.

"Jangan sakiti dia ayah! Kau sudah berjanji padaku.." Lirih Kibum akhirnya. Kembali Donghae tertegun. Benarkah bahkan Kibum rela mengikat janji bersama sang ayah yang kejam hanya untuk dirinya?

"Huh?" Heechul tertawa. "Baiklah! Baiklah jika itu maumu!" Ucapnya dengan tenang, lantas menyungkurkan Kibum pada lantai, lalu memberikan Kibum beberapa pukulan yang akhirnya mampu membuat Donghae menjerit.

"Jangan! Jangan lakukan itu! Kibumiee! Jangan!"

Terus dan terus tiada henti. Baik itu pukulan dari Heechul, dan juga teriakan dari mulut Donghae. Hingga dengan bergetar, mulut itu berucap "aku akan melakukan apapun yang kalian inginkan! Aku tak akan lari aku bersumpah!"

Heechul sontak menghentikan semuanya sementara Kibum masih bergulingan di lantai, tengah merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. "Apa maksudmu? Ulangi.."

Donghae meneguk paksa ludahnya lantas kembali berujar "Jangan sakiti Kibum maka, aku akan melakukan apapun yang kalian inginkan. Kumohon!"

Heechul tertawa senang. Tentu saja. "Benarkah?"

Satu anggukan dari kepala Donghae, meruntuhkan segala harapan Kibum. Ia mengantukkan kepalanya pada lantai dengan beberapa bercak darahnya, dan terlihat menyesal atas apa yang terjadi.

**...**

Keduanya terdiam. Tanpa kata dan termakan suasana yang begitu dingin. Juga? Isakan Donghe belum berhenti, sejak kejadian kejam yang di alami di depan matanya baru saja. Ia terus menangis dan menatap Kibum dengan wajah lebam, juga bagian tubuh lain dengan kulit membiru. Bahkan Donghae, sempat membersihkan darah di hidung Kibum sambil menangis tersedu.

"Sudahlah _hyung_." Ucap Kibum pelan sambil menahan ringisan yang keluar karena, bibirnya yang robek, akan terasa sakit jika itu bergerak. "Aku tak apa-apa. Jangan menangis."

Donghae menggeleng keras. Ia tak setuju akan pengakuan Kibum. "Kau terluka!"

Kibum tersenyum untuk selanjutnya kembali meringis sambil memegang sudut bibirnya.

"Apa dia ayahmu? Dia bukan ayahmu!" Tukas Donghae dengan wajah merenggut.

"_Hyung_!" Sela Kibum. "Aku membencimu!" Ujarnya.

"Huh?"

"Kenapa kau menyerahkan dirimu pada ayah! Sudah kubilang untuk lari saja!"

Donghae tak menghiraukan Kibum. Ia lantas membuka jaket yang dipakainya, lalu memakaikannya pada Kibum. Tak sedikitpun rasa perhatian yang terbuang dari Lee Donghae, untuk Kim Kibumnya. Juga tak sedikitpun pancaran kasih yang terbuang dari mata Kim Kibum untuk Lee Donghaenya. Entah sejak kapan ini terjadi di antara keduanya.

"Aku begitu takut kau mati, Kibumie! Aku tak ingin kau mati." Tutur Donghae sambil kembali menahan tangis.

"Baiklah! Jangan menangis!" Sela Kibum sambil memeluk Donghae. "Kita akan lari bersama suatu saat. Aku berjanji!"

"Kibumie.."

"Hmm.."

Donghae terdiam sejenak. Untuk selanjutnya ia kembali berucap "apa kau benar-benar menyukaiku?" dan Donghae mendengar tawa ringan dari bibir Kibum. "Apa.. kau rela meninggalkan ayahmu, demi aku?" Tanyanya lagi sambil emndongak menatap Kibum.

"Ya." Jawab Kibum mantap.

Donghae tak berkedip mendengarnya. Terdapat haru yang begitu dalam di matanya. Namun, itu tak berlangsung lama, saat ia dapat merasakan sesuatu yang keras dari dada Kibum yang tengah memakai jaketnya. Ya! Jaketnya mengingatkannya pada suatu hal.

"Astaga! Penaku!" Pekik Donghae sambil mengeluarkan sebuah catatan kecil dari dalam saku jaketnya. Catatan kecilnya memang ada, namun? Pena kesayangannya ta ada, membuatnya panik.

"Pena?" Tanya Kibum heran.

"Kau sering melihatku menulis dengan pena itu, Kibumie."

Kibum mencoba mengingat, hingga, "Oh! Itu terjatuh saat kami membawamu kemari." Jawab Kibum.

Donghae membulatkan matanya. "Lalu dimana itu sekarang? Katakan, Kibumie!"

Kibum begitu heran, kenapa Donghae begitu panik setelah tahu penanya menghilang. Apa sebegitu pentingnya?

"Itu, Pamanku yang memungutnya. Tapi sekarang entah dimana ia menyimpannya."

Donghae semakin panik dengan jawaban Kibum. "Kita harus mencarinya Kibumie! Aku harus menemukannya Kibumie! Demi Tuhan!" Raung Donghae.

"Tenanglah _hyung_. Kita bahkan tak bisa keluar karena tersekap disini!"

"Tidak! Aku harus menemukannya! Aku membutuhkannya. Aku harus merubah semuanya, Bryan!"

"Huh?" Kibum semakin melongo tak percaya. "Merubah apa? Dan juga, Bryan? Siapa yang kau maksud?" Tanyanya, membawa kembali kesadaran Donghae.

"Itu.."

"Siapa itu Bryan? Ada apa dengan penanya? Katakan!"

Belum sempat Donghae menjawab, kembali pintu ruangan yang tengah dihuni keduanya, menjeblak terbuka menampakkan Heechul bersama kawanannya dan juga? Menatap marah pada Donghae.

**...**

Satu hari sebelumnya..

Sungmin tersenyum puas saat mendapat sebagian data Kim Heechul yang sebenarnya sudah terkunci dan dijaga ketat oleh negara, sehubungan dengan kasus terdahulu.

"Yesung?" Ucapnya sambil mengangkat telfon, mencoba menghubungi seseorag. "Teuki _hyung_! Cari seseorang bernama Yesung. Dia adik Kim Heechul. Sekap dan jadikan dia sebagai umpan!"

Tak lama, hanya butuh waktu beberapa jam, Sungmin kembali mengumpat. "Kenapa kau malah membunuhnya _hyung_! Sekarang Donghae yang berada dalam bahaya!"

**...**

Brak.

Satu kursi usang habis, hancur atas perbuatan Heechul yang membantingkannya ke dinding. Ia mengamuk dengan mata terarah pada Donghae.

"Ayahmu brengsek!" Umpatnya pada Donghae, sedang Donghae? Balas menatap Heechul ragu, dengan tangan yang berada dalam genggaman tangan Kibum.

"Sebenarnya ada apa, ayah?" Kibum kembali menyela, lantas menatap Kibum sambil menyeringai. "Mereka membunuh Yesung!" Umpatnya, lalu dengan satu gerakan..

Prak.

Menghantamkan kayu tersebut pada salah satu kaki Donghae, dan membuat ia menjerit hebat. Kibumpun terkejut seketika. "Jangan ayah!"

Heechul bernafas cepat. Ia mencoba menahan amarahnya, sambil berfikir "aku tak akan membunuhnya sekarang!" dengan menutup kedua matanya. Tapi setelahnya? Ia memandang kawannya yang lain sambil kembali berkata "Sekap kembali anak itu! Jangan berikan dia makanan! Jangan pernah melepasnya sedikit saja! Hingga ayahnya datang.."

"Ayah!" Protes Kibum namun? Ia hanyalah bocah yang akan kalah melawan begitu banyak orang dewasa di sekitarnya, meski mereka adalah kerabatnya selama ini. Semua orang bahkan terpaksa menahan pergerakan Kibum/ "Jangan!"

Di samping itu Donghae menjerit dan terus meronta meski tetap saja, keadaan tetap sama, dan berakhir dengan perpisahannya dengan Kibum. "Kibumie!" Isaknya.

Kibumpun akhirnya menangis saat melihat Donghae di seret dengan tubuh terikat dan di bawa ke tempat lain. Yang tak bisa Kibum lupakan adalah, jeritan Donghae saat itu. Begitu memilukan, terlebih saat bibir itu meneriakkan namanya.

Di salah satu ruang gelap akhirnya. Donghae kembali sendiri, dengan wajah yang begitu menampakkan sebuah penyesalan. Mulutnya kembali terkunci dan tubuhnyapun terasa sakit terutama kakinya yang sempat terhantam kayu.

Sementara di ruang lain, Kibum masih terdiam di tempat yang sama. Ia menyesali atas apa yang terjadi namun? Matanya tertuju pada sebuah catatan kecil yang tergeletak di dekatnya. Catatan yang berhiaskan tulisan dengan tinta merah. Dan Kibum? Mulai membuka lembaran pertama yang membuatnya kembali mengernyit bingung.

"Aiden.." Bacanya. "Aiden menginginkan hidup yang menarik." Itu adalah kalimat yang pertama ia baca.

"Huh?"

**TBC**

**Baiklah, saya ucapkan terima kasih buat reviewnyaaaa~ Ini? Sudah pernah ada yang baca atau lihat? Ini memang pernah saya publish beberapa waktu lalu di tempat lain, dan sudah menapaki beberapa chapter. **


End file.
